


A Little Time Travel Never Hurt Anyone

by TheFoggyLondonView



Series: Same Timeline [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One rainy day in Gravity Falls 13-year-old Dipper and Mabel decided to take a trip to the future to meet they're older selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Time Travel Never Hurt Anyone

Mabel turned down the TV.  
“Hey Dipper.”  
She spoke to her brother who was on the recliner with his nose in that journal again.  
“Yeah Mabel?”  
“I’m bored and you’ve had you’ve read that book a gazillion times, let’s go on an adventure.”  
“I’d love to but it’s raining, remember?”  
Mabel grinned.  
“Well I’ve been saving something just for a time like this.”

Dipper looked up in time to see Mabel run off. She goes to the attic room and fishes something out from under her pillow then runs back to the living room. She held the small object up triumphantly. It was one of those tape measure time machines. Dipper’s eyes widened at the sight of it.

“Mabel, where’d you get that?”  
“We swiped it from that timey guard guy on Soos’s birthday last summer, remember? I never gave it back.”  
“What should we do with it?”  
“We’ve been to the past so let’s go to the future.”  
“I don’t know, Mabel.”  
“Come on Dipper, you’ve said you’ve been wondering what adult you is like. And if we do this our adult selves will remember so they’ll be prepared for our arrival. It’s fool proof! No time harm done.”  
Dipper looked at Mabel then nodded and put his book down.  
“Ok let’s do this. Just a quick look into the future. How far should we go?”  
“Well, we’re 13 now so why not 11 years? That’ll land us at 24.”  
“Perfect.”  
Dipper got up and put the journal in his vest while Mabel yelled to their Grunkles.  
“Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, me and Dipper are going to the future for a bit. We’ll try to be back by dinner.”

She then slung an arm around her brother before shouting let’s go and pulling the tape. They were transported 11 years in the future. The appeared in the Mystery shack living room. They unhooked themselves from each other and looked around.

It looked pretty much the same. The only things that had changed were there was a nicer TV and a sofa instead of a recliner. Well that and the ugly yellow shag had been replaced with hard wood and a tasteful area rug. The twins looked at each other. No one was in the room so what should they do now? Suddenly they heard footsteps. They turned to see a brown haired adult standing in the doorway with a pit cola. They stared at each other for a second.

“Mabel, we’ve got some time travelers in the living room.”  
He called over his shoulder.  
“Coming Dipper."

Adult Mabel came and stood next to adult Dipper. She was still slightly taller than her brother but not by much. A sweater was tied around her waist. Adult Dipper was slim but sturdy and had just the right amount of facial hair. He was much calmer than young Dipper would have been in his place.

“Oh my god it’s us.”  
Adult Mabel squealed. Big Dipper nodded.  
“Yep.”  
“We were so cute as kids!"  
Kid Mabel looked at her star-y eyed.  
“Oh my gosh I’m so pretty! When did I dye my hair?”  
She was of course referring to the rainbow streaks in her older self’s braided hair.  
“I got this to support Dipper when he got his first boyfriend. I liked it so much I kept it.”  
Big Dipper nudged her.  
“Mabel, don’t tell them everything about the future.”  
“Boyfriend?”  
Little Dipper questioned.  
“LGBTA! LGBTA! LGBTA!”  
Older Mabel chanted, ignoring her brother and throwing a fist in the air. Dipper rolled his eyes before speaking.  
“Since we’re spoiling the future apparently, heads up now Dipper. Age 16 is a big year for you. That’s all I’m going to say. Now, how about I start making lunch for everyone and we can talk more in the kitchen.”

The older twins herded their younger selves into the kitchen. Little Dipper and Mabel took a seat at the table with older Mabel. Big Dipper started cooking. Big Mabel got little Dipper a pit cola and little Mabel a glass of new and improved Mabel juice.

Little Mabel put the time travel device on the table so she wouldn’t have to hold on to it. Older Mabel sat down again with her own glass of Mabel juice and chatted with the young time travelers. Older Dipper placed a plate of sandwiches on the table and sat down.

“So I get a boyfriend?”  
Kid Dipper asked his older self.  
“And you’re very happy so don’t worry about it, ok? Everything couldn’t be better.”

Kid Dipper started eating a sandwich. Suddenly the sound of a door slamming open and shut could be heard. Young Dipper and Mabel looked at each other in confusion but their older selves seemed desensitized to entrances like this. A new person walked into the kitchen holding a box. He was blond with perfect tan skin. His one visible eye was golden while the other was under a triangular eye patch. The man set the box on the counter and smoothed out his gold brick pattern vest that was buttoned over a black dress shirt.

“Ta-da! New margarita machine. Try not to break this one star.”  
“It was an accident.”  
He looked pleased with himself. Then he noticed the little twins. His eye when from them to their older selves a few times then he slung an arm around older Dipper.  
“Shame on you, pine tree. Starting a party without me. How could you?”

If it wasn’t already obvious by literally everything else about him the use of those nick names sealed it. This was Bill Cipher only in a human form. Little Dipper and Mabel were horrified. What made it more confusing was their older selves didn’t seem to mind the demon was here.

“You know it’s not a party until you’re here, Bill.”  
“True, true.”  
“Want a sandwich? I made enough for everyone.”  
“Yes, human food!”  
Bill sat down next to older Dipper and grabbed a sandwich. Adult Mabel motioned to the little twins.  
“Dipper, I think they’re confused.”  
Older Dipper looked at them then at Big Mabel and Bill.  
“Conference. Adult Mabel, Bill, please follow me. You two little guys stay right here for a moment.”  
Dipper grabbed Bill and gestured for his sister to follow him out of the room.  
“Ow, pine tree, don’t drag me. Triangle.”

Big Dipper changed his grip so he’s not hurting Bill anymore but is still leading him. Little Dipper and Mabel watched as Older Dipper drug Bill out of the room despite the demon’s protests that he is perfectly capable of walking on his own. Older Mabel shrugged and followed the train wreck to the living room. In the living room Dipper finally let go of Bill. Bill straightened his clothes then crossed his arms over his chest not appreciating the previous treatment. Mabel soon joined them curious as to what Dipper’s problem was. Dipper glanced back at the kitchen briefly before focusing on Bill and Mabel again.

“Pine tree, I don’t appreciate being treated roughly outside of sex. We have a safe word for a reason.”  
“I don’t know why I’m here if you guys are going to talk about sex.”  
Mabel complained.  
“This isn’t about sex. Look, little us are not ready to know about my relationship with Bill. We got to keep it a secret, ok?”  
Dipper said, exasperated. Bill pouted.  
“But pine tree, I like loving on you.”  
“I’ll miss it too but it’s just for like a day, right? We can go that long without kisses and inappropriate touches.”  
“I don’t know if I can. I’m flirty by nature.”  
“No you’re not. You just like touching me.”

“You guys will never pull this off.”  
Mabel said.  
“Mabel, give us more credit.”  
“Please, you’re flirting right now whether you realize it or not.”  
“She has a point pine tree.”  
“Guys, work with me please. We have to try. If they still find out so be it but we have to try.”  
Dipper pleaded and Mabel sighed.  
“I’ll try to help you guys keep it under wraps, ok?”  
“Thank you. Are we all clear?”  
“If we have to.”  
“This isn’t going to work but fine.”

Bill grabbed Dipper by the collar and smashed their lips together. Dipper responded positively by reflex. Mabel just rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen as Bill shoved his tongue in Dipper’s mouth. If he was going to have to ignore his attraction to Dipper, then he was going to get one good kiss in first. Bill walked into the kitchen again with the biggest smirk on his face. It set the little twins on edge. Mabel’s elbow hit the time device and knocked close to the edge of the table when she leaned away from him. Dipper came in slightly dazed and bumped into the table on his way to sit down. The time device fell and landed with a crack. Little Mabel picked it up.

“Uh-oh.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“The timey thing fell and it’s not looking to good.”  
“Oh no does it still work?”  
Little Mabel was about to try it when Bill spoke.  
“Don’t bother, that thing’s broken.”  
“How are we going to get back home now?”  
“Don’t worry little us.”  
Older Dipper said, snapping out of his daze.  
“I’m sure I can get it working again. It might take a few days though.”  
“Pine tree, are you kidding me?! I agreed to a day. One day. Not multiple days.”  
The little twins have no idea what Bill is talking about. Big Dipper rolled his eyes.  
“You’ll live.”

Bill pouted but didn’t say anything. From there arrangements were made. Mabel set up a room for them to sleep in and everything. They had a good first day. Mostly hanging out with their older selves and avoiding Bill. At bed time they had Big Mabel tuck them in to their beds then leave them to go to sleep. She told them where she would be if they need anything and under no circumstances to bother Dipper if he’s in his room. Finding Bill and Dipper in bed together would probably be one of the least appropriate ways to find out they’re dating. Once Big Mabel left little Dipper rolled over and looked at his sister.

“So what do you think about Bill living here?”  
“I think it’s weird. Suspicious even.”  
“Me too. He must be up to something. Why else would he go from would domination to a domestic life among humans?”  
“Want to investigate?”  
“Yeah. We’ll be helping our older selves out.”  
“First thing in the morning then. Goodnight Dipper.”  
“Goodnight Mabel.”

Way in the attic Dipper was at his desk with a bunch of tools fiddling with the time device. Bill rolled over in bed to glare at the back of Dipper’s head. The little versions are asleep. He should be getting cuddle time now but nope.

“Pine tree, come to bed.”  
“I’m working.”  
“I don’t care. My hands have been off you all day. We don’t even have to have sex just let me hold you.”  
“Go to sleep without me.”

“Go to sleep without you? Are you hearing yourself? We don’t even sleep separately if we’re in the middle of a fight.”  
“Bill, please, just let me work.”  
“Dipper Pines if you do not put that stupid thing down right now I swear I will make you pay attention to me.”

When he wasn’t even graced with a reply Bill threw off the sheets and walked over to Dipper. The boy objected as the time device was forcefully yanked out of his hands and set aside. He then let out a startled yelp as he was picked up by Bill and thrown on the bed.

“Bill, you ass, I was wor-mph!”  
Bill climbed on top of Dipper and silenced him with a forceful kiss.  
“I am going to hold you, we are going to cuddle, then we are going to sleep with you in my arms like you should be, and you are going to like it. Got it?”  
“Yes.”

Bill gave him one more kiss then rolled off him and pulled the boy into his arms. Dipper did as he was told and snuggled up to Bill. The demon used his magic to pull the covers up then adjusted his grip so he could run his fingers through Dipper’s hair.

“Good night pine tree. I love you.”  
“I love you too Bill. Good night.”

In the morning Bill and Dipper trudged into the kitchen sleepily. The younger twins were already up and adult Mabel was making breakfast. Dipper sat down at the table and grabbed the paper. Bill went for the coffee machine.

“Can you get me some coffee too, Bill?”  
“Sure thing pine tree.”

Bill sat next to big Dipper and passed him a mug of coffee, sipping from his own mug. After a moment Bill leaned his head on big Dipper’s shoulder. The boy didn’t mind until he caught the young twins staring at him. Then he gently pushed Bill off. Bill grumbled his disapproval but did not try the stunt again. Mabel put food on the table. Piles of pancakes. Everyone dug in. The food was good. Dipper was more awake now and Bill was on his third cup of coffee.

“I already put a sign up that we’re opening the shack late and closing early every day this week. Do you want to be Mr. Mystery today, Dipper, or do you want me to do it?”  
“You’re better at it. I’ll man the register. Bill, that means you get to keep an eye on the kids today.”  
“What?! No fair. You guys were a pain when you were little.”  
Bill complained loudly.  
“Shush, you’ll live.”  
“That doesn’t mean I’m going to like it.”

After breakfast the older twins went to work and the younger twins were stuck with Bill in the living room. Bill sat on the sofa and the three of them just stared at each other for a long while. No one was really sure what to do.

“I really don’t know why your older selves think putting me in charge of two children is a good idea.”  
“I don’t like agreeing with you but I’ll make an exception this once.” Little Dipper said. Bill gave him a look.  
“It doesn’t help that I know you don’t like me and I know you don’t trust me. Not that I blame you. I did some pretty awful things to you.”

Was that regret little Dipper heard in Bill’s voice? Mabel whispered something in her brother’s ear and he nodded. Bill regarded them with suspicion. These two always had something planned didn’t they. Sometimes Bill doesn’t understand how this annoying little Dipper grew into the one he loves so much. Don’t get him wrong, Dipper’s been an interesting one his whole life. It’s just Bill doesn’t love little Dipper. That’s not his Dipper. His Dipper is 24, works too hard, is a sucker for kisses and cuddling, and loves Bill whole heartedly. 13-year-old Dipper stirs up no positive emotions.

“So, Bill, can we ask you some questions.”  
“If it’ll get you to leave me alone quicker.”  
“Ok fair enough. First question, why are you here?”  
“To baby sit you apparently.”  
“No, why are you living here?”  
“Where else am I going to live?”  
“The mindscape.”  
“I don’t go into the mindscape anymore.”  
“Why?”  
“Because shut up.”  
Bill snapped. He blinked when he saw the little twins startled faces and took a breath.  
“Sorry that’s just a subject I don’t want to talk about. Questions are over. I’m going to make myself a drink. You two behave.”

Bill walks into the kitchen and sets up his new margarita machine. Then he proceeds to make himself a margarita that includes nightmares and vodka. Lots of vodka. It’s perfectly ok for baby sitters to get hammered right? Little Dipper and Mabel just played around the shack all day, exploring and seeing what’s different while Bill sat on the sofa and had about three margaritas. He was sure to keep a sense of where they were so he could bail them out if they got in trouble.

Since Bill was busy drinking and they’d been everywhere else the little twins decide to check on the device which was in Dipper’s room. They walked up to the attic. The room they were greeted with was very different than what they were used to. Instead of two beds there was one double bed. The desk was pushed up to the wall Mabel’s bed used to be on. There was a dresser in here to. The night stand had a lamp and a picture on it and several shoes boxes under it.

The time device turned out to not be fixed yet. So they looked around. A dress shirt that looked suspiciously like the one Bill wore yesterday was strewn over the desk chair. The closet had. a bookcase full of books in it. The twins looked at the picture on the night stand.

It was of their older selves and Bill. They had their arms around each other and were grinning like they were having a good time. Bill was in the middle in a regular t-shirt and jeans. It was kind of weirded the twins out seeing him dressed like that. It didn’t suit him as well as more formal type clothes.

“What do you think you two are doing up here?”  
Little Dipper and Mabel jumped and spun around when Bill’s voice came out of nowhere.  
“Bill? How’d you know we were up here.”  
“I’m magic, kid. Now you two are coming with me before you see something you’ll regret.”

Bill scooped both twins up and toted them out of the room and back down the stairs ignoring their objections and struggles. That was close. A lot of the stuff in the nightstand and in the shoes boxes is very inappropriate for children.

“Bill, what happened?”

Dipper asked, seeing them at the bottom of the stairs. Work is over and Dipper was going to go work on the device. He wasn’t expecting to see Bill carrying the little twins down the stairs. Bill looked over at Dipper, not putting the kids down.

“These two decided to explore ou- err, your room.”  
Bill forcefully corrected himself. It felt weird calling the attic just Dipper’s room when it was just as much Bill’s room as Dipper’s.  
“Oh man. Glad you caught them. Did they… get into anything?”  
“You kids open any drawers or boxes?”  
“No.”  
“They’re good.”  
“Phew. Ok you two. My room is off limits, ok?”  
“Fine…”  
“Aw alright.”  
Bill set the twins down gently. They ran off and adult Dipper walked over and gave Bill a quick kiss.

“Thanks for watching them Bill.”  
Bill nuzzled him.  
“I’m taking the register tomorrow. You’re stuck with the kids.”  
“Aw, did they wear you out?”  
“I used my magic to keep an eye on them all day because I knew they’d hate it if I followed them around.”  
Dipper laughed.  
“I feel like we’re two dads talking about our kids.”  
“You, you actually want to have kids with me?”  
Bill asked for confirmation with a slight blush.

“W-well, I mean, if- if I do eventually have a kid I’d want to raise them with you. Of course we’re not married or near that point yet so the whole thing doesn’t matter right now. I was just making a joke- and you’re hugging me.”  
Bill kissed him while holding him tightly.  
“I’m happy you’re including me in your future.”  
“Of course I’m including you Bill. There’s no one I’d rather be with.”  
“Dipper, Bill, it’s one of you guys’ turn to make dinner.”  
Mabel called from somewhere in the shack, ruining the mood. The two men broke apart before anyone could see them.  
“I’ll make dinner. You watched the kids all day.” “You’re too good to me.”

Dipper walked off to go make dinner. Bill sighed. That wasn’t enough. Cuddling in bed and that little embrace are nothing compared to the normal amount of affection Bill normally receives. He and Dipper are normally all over each other kissing, touching, or flirting. He’s not sure if he can keep this up for too long.

They had spaghetti for Dinner. It was good stuff. At night adult Dipper and Bill cuddled together in bed. Bill wanted to milk as much attention out of his Dipper as he could. You know, since he’s not going to get any all the next day.

The next day Bill took the register and adult Dipper watched the kids. He took this time to try and work on the time device in the living room. Several hours in he realized he had no idea what he was doing. He really didn’t want to have to get Blenden here to take the kids back.

“Older me,”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why does Bill live here?”  
Adult Dipper stopped and looked at his younger counterpart.  
“Where else is he going to live? He’s incapable of being on his own. Don’t tell him I said that.”  
“Ok then, why are you ok with him living here?”  
“He’s my best friend.”  
“Really? But he’s Bill Cipher.”  
“You’re, what? 13? You’ve still got three years before he enters your life again. You’re not ready to hear it but trust me. Befriending Bill will be the best decision you ever made.”  
“How can you say that? It’s Bill.”  
“Look, I know it’s hard to grasp right now. In the time where you’re from Bill’s still the bad guy. It’s scary to think you’ll be close to let alone living with him one day and Great Uncle Ford’s warnings and stories don’t help. Just try to believe me when I say if you give Bill the second chance he deserves he will be the very best thing to ever happen to you.”  
“You don’t seem to like each other though. You’re always pushing him away.”  
“Oh, well, um, you see, uh, how do I put this? He’s a hands on guy and normally I wouldn’t ignore him but I’m just trying to not freak you and your sister out with his constant need for attention.”  
“Alright.”

The next day Mabel watched the kids then it was Bill’s turn again. This will be fun. Not. The kids still don’t like him. He ended up asleep on the couch. Little Dipper and Mabel decided to play in the woods instead of hanging around the shack.

They didn’t wake Bill up, convinced he wouldn’t care, but they did leave a note. They had fun for a good few hours then they made a mistake. They angered a Gremloblin. Sure, it was an accident. They didn’t mean to get in its territory.

Now they were running, stumbling through the brush getting scrapes and cuts. It was gaining. Oh boy they were in trouble now. Bill sat up abruptly. He sensed the little twins were in danger. He didn’t bother to read the note, just shot out the door. If he focuses he can find where they are.

The kids were cornered. This was the end wasn’t it? Suddenly blue fire attacked the beast knocking it back. Bill came into view looking enraged. He fought the Gremloblin down with magic then ran and scooped up the children. He didn’t stay long enough for the beast to get up again.

“You two are in so much trouble!”

Bill ran, ignoring when his clothes and hair got caught on things. When they were far enough away Bill set the kids down. They were in a different part of the forest now. He gave them a stern look and they shrank back a little bit.

“We’re sorry we”  
“No you shush. What you did was irresponsible and stupid. You could have died and I’d prefer my pine tree and shooting star to keep existing.”  
“Sorry Bill but you were asleep.”  
“You should have woken me up and told me where you were going. I could have come with you and we could have avoided all this.”  
“We didn’t want to wake you up.”  
“Why? Because you’re scared of me? You think I’m going to hurt you? That I’m waiting to strike? You don’t know me at all! All you’ve been doing is judging me based on who I was not who I am. It’s been 11 years, people change.”

Bill burst out. These kids don’t care about him but he cares about them no matter how much of a pain they are or how much he says he hates them. They’re younger versions of the two people that mean the world to him. How could he not?

“Now come on. I’m very done with everything right now and we have to go through the part of the forest I hate. Hold my hands so we stay together.”

The twins decided it’s best to listen to Bill right now and each took one of his hands. Bill led them through the forest acting kind of paranoid, scanning the branches, looking toward every noise. He was looking for something.

“What’s wrong Bill?”  
“There’s a magical being that inhabits this part of the woods and she hates me.”  
“Aw, hate’s such a strong word.”  
An echoey voice said and Bill stopped, scanning around until he spotted what looked like a large black Bird that billowed like smoke.  
“Speak of the devil.”  
“You flatter me.”  
“Go away Anita.”  
“Why so you can get back to work? To think, the great Bill Cipher reduced to babysitting two humans.”  
“Leave the humans alone.”  
“Of course you would want to protect them. You’re the one who fell for one after all.”  
“Leave pine tree out of this!”  
It clicked with Mabel and she looked up at Bill.  
“You’re in love with big Dipper?” 

Bill rolled his eye.  
“Of course I am. Why else world I give up everything for a domestic life?”  
Anita laughed. It was shrill and grating on the ears.  
“He’s paying for his decision too. He lost his reputation among the demon community. No one respects him anymore. He’s a joke. He won’t even go into the mindscape anymore because of it.”  
As hard as Bill was trying to hide it this was making him upset. Anita was hitting him where it hurt.  
“Come on kids, let’s just… keep going.”  
Bill started walking again, pulling the little twins with him.  
“What? Running away already? You usually last longer than this.”  
Anita’s voice echoed behind them. Once they were out of range they slowed down to a normal pace. Mabel looked at Bill again.  
“Does big Dipper know you love him? He seems to push you off a lot.”  
“Don’t remind me.”

Bill wanted to tell them. He wanted to tell them how much he loved his pine tree, about their feelings, the love that they shared for each other. He wanted to make them realize he’d do anything for adult Dipper. But he had been told not to and he understands the decision. So he can’t. He doesn’t want to make Dipper upset with him.

When they were on the porch again Bill let go of the kids and sent them inside while he stayed outside. He heard adult Mabel freak out about how beat up they were from inside. He imagined adult Dipper was getting a first aid kid.

Bill tried to straighten himself out. He was dirty and his clothes were a mess. He eyed the little holes unhappily. His hair wasn’t perfect anymore and did he just pull a twig out. He hates this. He walks inside to the living room intent on sitting on the sofa and not moving for a while.

“Oh my god! Bill are you ok?”  
Suddenly Mabel was picking at his hair and Dipper was checking him over worriedly. The little twins just kind of watched. Their older selves were so concerned for Bill.  
“What happened?”  
“I saved the kids. That’s what happened. Just let me sit down.”

Big Dipper looked so worried as Bill went and sat down on the sofa looking unhappy. Mabel shooed the kids to the kitchen to give Bill and Dipper some space then watched from the doorway in case she was needed. Dipper decided to screw hiding their relationship. Comforting Bill was more important. He sat down with Bill.

“Want to tell me what happened?”  
He took Bill’s hand and entwined their fingers. Bill leaned on Dipper.  
“I saved the kids from a monster but we ended up in Anita’s part of the forest.”  
Dipper’s eyes widened.  
“What a bitch! How dare she be so cruel to you. You didn’t do anything to her.”  
“It’s in a demon’s nature to be cruel.”  
“You’re not like that.”  
“I used to be.”  
“But you’re not now. People change and that’s what matters.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What can I do to make you feel better? I hate seeing you upset.”  
“Pay attention to me and quit pushing me off. I’m affection starved.”  
“You know, I’m pretty tired of hiding it too.”

Dipper kissed Bill who kissed back instantaneously and tangled his free hand in Dipper’s soft brown curls. Bill adjusted where he was holding and pulled Dipper into his lap. They nuzzled and kissed and cuddled. Bill like holding Dipper and running his hands over the boy’s body while Dipper enjoyed the gentle touches. Big Mabel smiled from where she was watching. If felt good to see them like this again. It’s so weird when they’re ignoring each other.

“That’s much better.”  
“What is?”  
Little Mabel asked.  
“Look, they’re being affectionate. It was so unnatural to see them not be constantly affectionate with each other. Bill was over it after a day. I could tell. He’s not going to put up with Dipper ignoring him now.”  
“They’re usually affectionate?”  
“They’re dating, sweetie.”  
“Does Dipper know Bill loves him?”  
Adult Mabel laughed.  
“Please, they’re so in love even I get sick of it sometimes.”  
“I’m not accepting this.”  
Little Dipper said. Big Mabel turned around and ruffled his hair.  
“You don’t have to yet. You’ve still got three years before you’re friends with Bill. But one day you’re going to realize he’s not that bad and things will keep getting better and better from there. For now, though, you don’t have to accept it.”  
Little Dipper made a face.  
“I don’t see it.” 

From there things were better. Bill and older Dipper were affectionate with each other again though they did tone it down in front of the kids. They were always kissing and Bill always had a hand on his boyfriend. They were very loving.

Little Mabel thought they were cute together. Little Dipper hung away from them whenever he could manage. He didn’t really know how to feel. This was supposedly his future and his older self did seem happy with Bill but it’s still Bill.

With Bill’s help older Dipper fixed the time device by Saturday. It should work now. The little twins and the big twins said good bye to each other, offering encouraging words for the future. Bill hung off to the side and was surprised when little Mabel gave him a hug too. Little Dipper and Mabel used the time device and went back to their own time. They looked around. Yep, everything looked right. They relaxed, they were home. While that was fun they probably won’t be trying that again.

“Kids!”  
“Grunkle Stan?”  
They were being hugged.  
“Where on earth have you kids been?”  
Ford asked, appearing next to them.  
“You yelled about going to the future and then you were gone. That was a week ago.”  
“Oops.”  
“Oops isn’t the half of it.”  
Stan let go of them finally.  
“Kids explain what happened.”  
“Well we used this timey thing to go forward it time because we wanted to see what our older selves were like.”  
Ford took the device from Mabel.  
“Interesting continue.”  
“So we went 11 years in the future and met our older selves. We planned to only stay a few hours but the timey thing broke and older Dipper had to fix it which took a while because he and older Mabel had to run the shack.”  
“So they let you kids just have the run of the place while they worked?” 

“No Bi-”  
Dipper shook his head at Mabel and she understood.  
“Older Dipper’s boyfriend babysat us.”  
“Was this man a good babysitter?”  
The kids shrugged.  
“He mostly sat on the couch and drank margaritas while we ran around the house.”  
Dipper said.  
“But he did save us from a gremloblin so there’s that.”  
Mabel added.  
“Well we’re glad your safe but there will be no more time trave for you two. I’m keeping this device.”  
Ford said.  
“Also you’re grounded.”  
“Fair enough.”

-3 years later-

Dipper stood in a completely grey scale room. He was looked at the floating triangle in front of him with hopeful, kind eyes. He held out his hand to Bill. Bill’s eye went from looking at Dipper’s face to his hand. He can’t believe Dipper’s serious after everything he’d done.

Dipper was very serious. It took a long time for him to come to this point, to accept Bill could be more than just a villain, but he’s gotten there. He’s going to give the demon a second chance. Maybe friendship and forgiveness can make him a better person. Dipper willing to try it.

“Come on Bill. Be my friend. I know you won’t regret it.”  
“Are you sure about this kid? I’m a demon.”  
“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”  
Bill stared at him for a long moment. He had nothing right now so what did he have to lose.  
“Ok but I better not regret this.”  
“You won’t, I promise.”  
Bill extended his arm and shook Dipper’s hand, no blue fire appeared though. This wasn’t a deal.  
“Friends?”  
“Friends.”  
“This is the start of something wonderful, trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't confusing


End file.
